


a spicier holiday

by spicyyuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Polyamory, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M, honestly really half-assed sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyyuuri/pseuds/spicyyuuri
Summary: the four take a well deserved holiday after the season ends





	1. sleepy sex (v/y)

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober is here! i'll try to keep up with the days, but forgive me if they are late -- i do plan to do all 31 of them! even if it takes me until christmas! all the chapter titles will have the corresponding ships

Victor and Yuuri had been the first to arrive, as was expected.

The condo they had rented for the month sat right above a vast beach, with near white sand spreading in both directions.  A winding staircase made the pathway down right from the condo’s back door, and as soon as Victor had seen the view with his own two eyes off the back porch, he was ready to run out onto the beach with Makkachin, however…

Yuuri yawned loudly as he slipped into the kitchen, his feet shuffling under him.  He had discarded his hoodie in the larger of the bedrooms, along with his luggage, and the excitement on Victor’s face fell at the sight of his partner.  It had been a long day of traveling from Japan after all.

“Can I sleep yet?”  Yuuri asked, rubbing his eyes before leaning forward against the island in the middle of the kitchen.

“Soon, my love.  Wait until it’s dark, or you’ll be awake all night.”

Yuuri whined, though he knew Victor was right.  Despite all the traveling he had done through the year, the jetlag always hit him worse than Victor.  It probably didn’t help that he had only been home for a handful of days after Worlds before starting their vacation.

So the two tried to keep busy to keep Yuuri awake, and they set off for the beach, mostly for Makkachin’s sake.  The poodle had been locked in a cage for the flight to Hawaii, and needed a good run to get out the pent up energy.

Yuuri and Victor strolled along the beach, fingers locked with one hand while their other hand held their shoes so their toes could sink into the sand, warm in the evening sunlight.

“It’s so nice here.”  Yuuri mumbled, his head leaning to rest against Victor’s shoulder.

The two turned back towards the condo once Makkachin had started to slow down, as the sun was setting on the horizon.  They walked along the beach and made it back to the staircase where they both followed the poodle up to their home for the month.

Yuuri shuffled through the kitchen towards the front of the house, collapsing immediately onto one of the couches in the living room.  Victor followed him in a few moments after with his phone in his hand, a small smile on his face.

“Christophe and Phichit both said they’ll be landing in the morning.”

Yuuri stretched and rolled onto his back, a tired smile on his face.

“I wish they were getting here tonight, though.”

Victor laughed quietly and set his phone on the coffee table before sitting on the small piece of couch beside Yuuri.

“But that just means we get the place to ourselves.”

Yuuri raised his eyebrow as he watched Victor’s face.  He could see that there was something on his mind, and Yuuri could only imagine.

“What are you thinking, Vitya?”

Victor’s eyebrows raised to match Yuuri’s before he shook his head.  “I don’t know what you were thinking I was thinking, but we should go to bed.  We can watch a movie.”

Yuuri was quite surprised by the answer but he was completely fine with it.  He was completely wiped, and even just  _ thinking _ about moving to the bedroom wore him out even more.

As soon as they had, eventually, made it to the bed, Yuuri was officially down for the count.  He had barely made it out of his clothes before passing out on his side of the bed.  Victor couldn’t help but laugh quietly as he pulled the blanket over the other man before getting himself ready to sleep.  By no means was he as tired as Yuuri, but he could feel sleep starting to tug at him.

After stripping down to his underwear, Victor retrieved his laptop from his carry-on before slipping into the bed with Yuuri.  Yuuri may have fallen asleep, but Victor was still set on watching a movie.

It didn’t last long though, as Victor lost the battle to sleep part way through the movie.

 

It was only a couple hours later when Yuuri woke up to something prodding his back.  He grumbled quietly and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to be awake yet.  Though his eyes flew open when he heard a shudder behind him.

Carefully, Yuuri rolled around in his spot on the bed.  One of Victor’s arms had moved to wrap loosely over his waist, and the laptop had slipped down to rest between their legs, the screen black with a dead battery.

Yuuri frowned and reached for the laptop to move to the nightstand before collapsing back on the bed where he had been before.  With his movements, Victor tightened his hold and brought his chest flush against Yuuri’s back.  Yuuri’s eyes widened once the feeling against his ass returned, his cheeks immediately starting to warm.

Yuuri closed his eyes in an attempt to not think about it, but it was difficult, especially with Victor breathing into his ear and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand.  Yuuri nibbled the inside of his lip as he pressed himself back, causing a quiet moan to leave Victor’s mouth.  A sound he loved so much he did it again.  And again.  And he almost regretted doing so, because Yuuri was  _ so tired _ .  He didn’t really want to be awake, but he knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep with Victor rutting against his ass and moaning in his ear.  No one would be able to sleep with such a deliciously lewd distraction!

“Nngh, Yuuri…” Victor moaned quietly, his speech slurred with sleep as his arm tightened around his body.  Just what movie had Victor watched before falling asleep?

Yuuri didn’t want to stop though, with feeling how hard Victor had become.  He wiggled in Victor’s hold for a few moments until the hold loosened before rolling over to face him.  Victor’s eyes were still closed and his lips were parted, his breathing starting to become ragged from the teasing.  Yuuri leaned forward and brushed his lips against Victor’s forehead and chin before starting his descent.  He lowered himself under the blankets and kissed the skin in front of him as he went as a map in the dark.  His lips teased Victor’s nipples earning him a gasp before  lowering over his stomach and hips.  Yuuri’s tongue darted out along Victor’s abdomen, until it reached the fabric of Victor’s underwear.

A smile crept onto Yuuri’s lips as he leaned in to press kisses over Victor’s clothed cock.  He could hear Victor moan through the blankets, and he could feel where the precum had started to dampen the fabric.  One of his hands moved to rub over Victor before pulling the underwear to the side.  Yuuri could hear the man gasp as he was pulled from the confines of the fabric, and a  _ loud _ moan once he slipped the cock into his mouth.

Yuuri didn’t like to rush when he was doing anything to Victor, but the man was utterly exhausted.  He sucked and licked every inch of Victor’s cock, until he could feel a hand in his hair, tugging.

“Y-Yuuri…”

With his hand, Yuuri worked the base of Victor as his mouth wrapped around the end, tongue teasing over and around the head in all the ways he knew Victor liked.  With Victor’s fingers tightening in his hair, he knew he was on the right track to his release, and getting to go back to sleep.

“Hnng, f-uck,  _ Yuuri… _ ” Victor moaned again, his voice cracking though more clear than it had been before.  “So close…”

Yuuri’s ears pricked at the sound of his partner’s voice and he continued his ministrations, concentrating on Victor’s reactions the best he could.  He always found it incredibly difficult to concentrate completely when it was pitch black in the room, or under the covers.

Victor barely gave any warning before he finally let go, and Yuuri lapped up every last drop that splashed onto his tongue.  He cleaned up anything that may have been left behind before pulling Victor’s underwear back over top of his softening cock.

Yuuri shimmied back up the bed and gasped once the cool air hit his face.  It had been a lot warmer under the covers, the cool air was welcome.  Victor’s eyes were barely open, and Yuuri could only just see the glimmer in his eye reflecting from the red numbers from the alarm clock.

“You make it very difficult to sleep, Vitya…” Yuuri found himself saying before turning around in Victor’s arms, pressing his back against his chest once more.

Victor laughed as his arms wrapped around Yuuri tightly, resting his face against Yuuri’s neck.  “I’m sorry, I was having a good dream.”

Yuuri hummed as his eyes drooped shut.  “Mmm, well tell me about it in the morning.”


	2. dirty talk (p/y)

The four couldn’t exactly pinpoint when it had started happening, but it was some time during the Grand Prix series.

Victor and Yuuri had both come together the year before, and while they were deeply in love with one another, their feelings for Christophe and Phichit continued to linger.  Yuuri found their discussion of the topic a bit awkward, considering he was talking about how much he still liked Phichit.  Victor was more than supportive, as he shared his feelings for Christophe.

Yuuri and Phichit had been dating in Detroit on and off, nothing serious.  They fooled around and went out but they really didn’t have enough  _ time _ to really enjoy each other and mutually decided to end it when Yuuri moved back to Japan.

Christophe and Victor were a bit different, having met through skating.  They didn’t have much time together, which only made Victor’s feelings grow.  Any time they had a weekend together, there was always a competition involved and their time spent together was almost a tease.  They barely had enough time together alone, unless there was miles and a laptop between them.

When the four found themselves at dinner after one particular night of competition, it all started to fall into place.

The first dinner was tense and awkward, because Phichit and Christophe had no idea that Victor and Yuuri still felt things towards them.  And Victor and Yuuri were both on the same page as to how they felt, and how their partner felt.

It was the second dinner the following night and a little bit of wine that loosened them up a bit, enough for Victor to start flirting with Christophe right in front of Yuuri’s eyes.

“Did something happen between you two?” Phichit was the first to ask, leaning over towards Yuuri in the booth.  “Are you okay with this, Yuuri?”

Yuuri watched Victor and Chris before turning to his friend, a small smile on his face.  “Do you want to get out of here and go for a walk?” he asked instead, causing Phichit’s face to screw up in confusion.

“Eh?”

Yuuri laughed quietly as he motioned for the waiter.  “Can we get our bill please?”

“Yuuri?”

He turned to Phichit at the sound of his name and continued smiling.  “I promise you, it’s fine.  We can talk about it away from these two…” he said, nodding his head towards his boyfriend and Christophe talking quietly in the corner.

•••

Yuuri groaned quietly at the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand.  Sun was starting to creep through the blinds and Yuuri was by no means ready to be awake for the day.  Yuuri rolled onto his back and sighed quietly, turning his head to find that Victor wasn’t in bed anymore.  He always was an early riser, and vacation didn’t seem to stop that.

When his phone buzzed again, Yuuri blindly reached for it to find out what was going on.  A smile crept onto his face as he saw Phichit’s name lighting up his screen through tired eyes.

> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yuuri yuuri yuuri yuuri yuuri yuuri yuuri yuuri
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’m at the airport i just landed and chris doesn’t land for another hour his plane got delayed i guess
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’m boed
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** bored
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i miss u
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i can’t wait to see u
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** it feels like forever since worlds and we only had lke 2 secs together
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** uuuuggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i need yuuri time
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** wink wink wink wink nudge wink WINK NUDGE
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** god ur still sleeping probably
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** wake uuuuuuup
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** victor isn’t even answering is everything ok

Yuuri laughed quietly at the messages and shook his head.  Considering how early it still was, Victor was likely out for a walk with Makkachin and didn’t take his phone.  Yuuri shuffled up to lay against the pillows easier before responding.

> **[ >>]:** i’m up i’m up jeez
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** YUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’ve been so bored so lonely oh my god
> 
> **[ >>]:** you’ll be here soon though
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** not soon enough ugh! I want to see you!
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** but i mean i do want to see chris and victor but ugh i miss yuuri time
> 
> **[ >>]: ** yuuri time…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yes yuuri time y’know just you and me
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** and a bed hopefully
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** y’know
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** :3c

Yuuri’s eyebrow raised at his other boyfriend’s words and he felt his cheeks warm.

> **[ >>]:** phichit…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’m sorry it was a very long plane ride my mind kind of went… uh
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** some… places…
> 
> **[ >>]:** oh?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yes… 

Yuuri’s thumbs hovered over the keyboard on his phone as he tried to think of a response.  The conversation could go many ways, he could egg Phichit on or change the subject completely.  And changing the subject completely would probably be wise, considering Phichit was in a busy airport surrounded by people, but also he  _ did _ wake Yuuri up before he was willing to be up…

> **[ >>]:** like where?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** um…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:**  y’know
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** places…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** naked places
> 
> **[ >>]: ** naked places?
> 
> **[ >>]:** what happens in these naked places?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yuuriiiii i don’t…
> 
> **[ >>]:** please????
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** oh… well u asked so nicely
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** my mind was traveling a lot and i’m really glad i had like the row to myself like i really lucked out
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** and the movies on board were really boring like i couldn’t concentrate and it probably didn’t help that i am really excited about this vacation
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** and so i kept thinking about vacation and all the things we could do
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** ofc sightseeing was one of the first things but then…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** ive been so pent up lately yuuri it’s starting to get really frustrating because i haven’t had TIME
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** so my brain started wandering... 
> 
> **[ >>]: ** tell meeeee
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yuuri!
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’m in public!
> 
> **[ >>]:** lol
> 
> **[ >>]:** it’s not like i’m asking you to get on facetime and tell me outloud
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** oh my god...

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip as he waited for Phichit to send his message.  He watched the typing dots bounce on the screen and he couldn’t help but feel interested in what Phichit was thinking.

Of course Yuuri was mostly in the same boat.  He at least had Victor with him most of the time, but he was still frustrated because there were times he  _ really _ missed Phichit.  And there were times he  _ really  _ missed Christophe.  And he was really looking forward to the next month with his boyfriends.

He jumped slightly when his phone vibrated in his hand.

> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** like god this is embarrassing… but okay so my mind was wandering and wandering to places that i often go when i’m alone but i was on a plane which makes it ten times worse because i couldn’t even distract myself with my phone because my plane didn’t have wifi or anything like it probably would have had i been flying from detroit but i flew from bangkok and okay that is not even the point… so my mind was wandering and i started dozing off on the plane and i started dreaming that i was already at the condo with you three and victor and chris went to the beach with makkachin or something and so you and i had the house to ourselves and we got a little crazy…
> 
> **[ >>]: ** how crazy is crazy?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** it started innocent enough like it usually does like we were making out in the kitchen and in the living room, it was weird, the scenery kept changing but i don’t think we were moving
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** then we ended up in the bedroom and god…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** yuuri
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** your mouth…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** every single time…
> 
> **[ >>]:** lol my mouth?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i don’t know where you picked that up but /god/ you know what to do with it when it’s wrapped around…
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** god this is embarrassing

Yuuri’s face was on  _ fire _ when he read back Phichit’s messages and his hands shook as he responded.

> **[ >>]:** you’ll be here soon, you can tell me in person
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i think that’s more embarrassing…
> 
> **[ >>]:** so you don’t want a blowjob?
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** kATSUKI YUURI!
> 
> **[ >>]:** ;* that’s what you’ll be moaning later
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** ...oh my god
> 
> **[ >>]: ** also that
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** …
> 
> **[ >>]:** probably that too somehow
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i’m… putting my phone away now.
> 
> **[ >>]: **remember you're the one that started it
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i have seen the error of my ways
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:** i feel like people are reading these messages over my shoulder
> 
> **[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:**.
> 
> ****[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:****.
> 
> ******[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:******.
> 
> ********[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:********.
> 
> **********[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:**********.
> 
> ************[my love phichit!!!!!!!!]:************ oh! i think chris is landing byyyyyyyyyyye


	3. public (c/v)

Christophe slowed his steps as he came to the end of the pathway.  He looked up and down the beach with wide eyes and grinned when he spotted Makkachin bounding across the sand, and an always handsome Victor strolling slowly behind.  Chris’ heart leapt as he bolted towards his boyfriend, his arms out over his head.

Makkachin had been the first to spot Chris running across the beach, and the bark caused Victor to turn in their direction.  A wide smile spread across Victor’s face as he opened his arms wide just in time for Christophe to crash into him.

“You made it.”  Victor said quietly into the other man’s neck, taking a deep breath as he tightly wrapped his arms around him.

The sun shone down on the two as they took in each other’s presence.  Unlike Phichit and Yuuri, they had a small portion of time together before going off in their separate ways after the final competition of the year, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ .  All four were definitely looking forward to the following month with one another.

Christophe was the first to break away with a large grin on his face, dropping one of his hands to grab Victor’s.

“How was the first night?” he asked, getting in step with Victor was they followed after Makkachin, who was still bounding in circles, excited by the arrival of Chris.

“The beds are like clouds, they’re so comfortable.  I accidentally woke Yuuri up in the middle of the night though, but he made it even.  Despite the fact that it’s a condo on the bottom floor, it’s really quiet.  I didn’t hear anyone upstairs or beside us, and there are definitely people living there so it’s pretty soundproof.  And the beach…”

“The beach is gorgeous, definitely.”  Chris muttered after, tightening his hand in Victor’s.  “Have you gone for a swim yet?”

Victor shook his head, “No.  When we got here yesterday, Yuuri was way too tired.  We did come down for a walk, but I think if he got into the water he may have drown.”

“He did look exhausted when he let us in, but I only had a chance to see him for two seconds before Phichit was dragging him down the hall…”

Victor’s eyebrow shot up and he laughed.  “So you’re saying we should give them some privacy?”

“Probably wise.  Phichit was chomping at the bit when he met me at the airport.  He didn’t want to go into detail but his face was like a tomato, even though he was trying to hide it behind his mask.  I hadn’t even received my bags and he was trying to leave!”

“The poor kid…” 

Christophe only sighed in response, nodding.  “We should go for a swim anyway.”

“I didn’t bring any towels down.”

Chris turned to Victor and stopped in his tracks, his nose crinkled.  “The sun is not even at it’s peak yet and I’m sure we’ll dry off before we get to the staircase.”

“You make a fair point.”

Makkachin ran back towards the men who had abruptly stopped to undress down to their underwear, neither having planned far enough ahead to bring down proper swim attire.  They left their clothes on the sand with their sandals before running for the water, both yelping at the cool temperature once their feet hit it.

“God that’s colder than I thought it would be!” Victor cried, his fists clenched at his sides as he stood still, letting the water wash over his hips.

Chris was closer to the shore and whined as the water lapped at his knees.  

“I have made a mistake!” he yelped as a particularly large wave washed over both of them.  “This is not the same as swimming in a heated pool in the middle of winter!”

Victor groaned as he moved through the water before tripping on a rock in the sand and falling forward.  He reached forward as he fell and managed to wrap his arms around Chris, successfully bringing him into the water with him.

The two struggled to get back out, and gasped for air once their heads were free.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Chris asked, wrapping his arms around his body as Victor shook his hair.

“Sorry, there was a r--”

But before Victor could continue, Chris dove forward to dunk Victor again.  Now that they had both been completely submersed, the cold water didn’t feel quite so cold.

Both Victor and Christophe continued to splash around, chasing one another in a two-person game of tag.  Victor was the first to slow down as Chris dunked him once more, though before Chris could dart away through the water, Victor was able to grab his hand to hold him still.

A grin spread across Victor’s lips as he tugged Chris forward, only their heads bobbing above the water’s surface.

“I missed you.”  Victor finally said quietly, once Chris was right in front of him.

Christophe hummed as he reached to wrap his arms around Victor’s waist, letting the other wrap his arms around his neck.  Neither could tell who started the kiss, but they both grinned against each other’s lips as they met.

The kiss was soft and slow, a kiss to make up for many missed ones over the last couple weeks.  Their tongues pushed back against one another as they explored each other’s mouths.  As Chris broke back momentarily, Victor let a quiet moan escape as Chris tugged on his bottom lip, before the kiss deepened further.

There were people scattered across the beach, but no one was paying attention to the two in the water.  Victor’s nails dug into the back of Chris’ neck as he felt fingers slip beneath the waistband of his underwear.  He gasped into Christophe’s mouth as the same fingers traveled to his front, grazing along his skin softly.

“Chris…” Victor hummed into the other’s mouth as the kiss continued.  Part of him wanted to pull back before they crossed the line, but the bigger part of him wanted to continue.  He knew there were people on the beach, but he knew how far they were from them.

No one could see what was happening under the water, all they could see if they paid attention was the two sharing one very passionate kiss.

Chris’ fingers teased around the base of Victor’s cock as Victor finally let his hands move from the back of Chris’ head and into the water.  His hands trailed down Christophe’s toned back and immediately slipped into the back of his underwear, taking two fistfulls of the man’s ass.  Chris groaned softly into the kiss as his own hand finally wrapped around Victor’s dick, giving it a slow stroke.

Victor breathed in a sharp breath at the sensation of Chris’ hand and the water around him, and he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking forward, wanting to feel more.  And once the initial shock of Chris’ hand faded, Victor’s own fingers started to explore. His hands gave Christophe’s ass one more squeeze before he let one finger trail between the plump cheeks to tease around his hole.

Chris moaned into Victor’s mouth at the contact, and felt himself pushing back against Victor’s finger.  Victor continued to tease the sensitive ring of muscle for a few more moments, until he could feel Chris’ cock prodding his thigh.  He grinned into the kiss as he moved his hands to find it.

The two stroked one another in unison, slow and light to make it last as long as they could.  Their kiss finally broke, and Victor found his lips attached to Chris’ neck, running his tongue over his sea-salty skin.

Perhaps it was the fact that the two hadn’t had the chance to be with one another for a while, or the cool water making everything feel more intense, but Victor groaned as he felt himself nearing his peak.  His nails of his free hand dug into Chris’ hip as the other sped up.  Christophe gasped at the speed change and wrapped his own free arm around Victor, bringing him nearly flush up against him.  He batted Victor’s hand off of his cock before his own hand wrapped around both, pumping them together.  Victor’s head fell back as both of his arms wrapped back around Chris’ neck in order to stay above the water.  Everything felt  _ so good _ he could have easily gone under.

“Fu-ck, I’m close…” Victor warned as Christophe continued to stroke them.  

“Me too…” Chris managed to get out, voice strained.  He was trying his hardest to keep his movements even, but it was getting harder and harder as he was getting closer and closer.

It was barely moments later when Victor let out a moan, reaching his peak.  Strings of white slowly spouted from the tip of his cock and into the ocean as Chris continued to work him.

Christophe was soon to follow, moaning against Victor’s shoulder before biting down on the skin.  They both stayed still for a moment as they caught their breath, until a larger wave hit them.

“I think it’s time to go inside.” Victor said, popping back out of the water, pushing his wet hair back.  “I’m getting pruney fingers.”

Christophe nodded and the two swam for the shore, making sure they were both tucked back into their underwear before they flashed the entire beach, which had far more people now that the morning had turned to afternoon.

 

Meanwhile, at the condo…

“Do,  _ fuck _ , do they realize the water is super clear?  You can see  _ everything _ under the water, there are so many people on the beach...” Yuuri said, leaning against the window with his hands splayed.

Phichit laughed quietly as he walked up behind Yuuri, his hands settling on Yuuri’s hips.

“You say this as you’re about to get fucked against a window?” he murmured into Yuuri’s ear as he slid into him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://http://spicedsuga.tumblr.com)  
>  kudos and comments are the cat's pajamas!


End file.
